


Even The Brightest Can Snap

by Galaxy_Grrrl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Grrrl/pseuds/Galaxy_Grrrl
Summary: I suck at summaries. Jack murders people. Idk pft.





	Even The Brightest Can Snap

Jack screamed as he punched the wall over and over again. Not even slowing down when the skin on his knuckles broke and blood began to pour out. Not even when it painted the wall and his hands red. He stopped for just a second and put his hands against the wall, his forehead resting on it as well. Now that he paid attention, he could hear harsh and loud knocks on his door. Voices yelling on the other side that should have been familiar to him. Athena must have told on him, he chuckled lowly. Figures. He was the Strike-Commander, he shouldn't be acting like this. But he could give less than a damn right now. He pushed himself off of the wall and threw another punch, he could see more blood splatter. Then he heard the door open, his eyes snapped over to it...

Gabriel was standing right in the door frame, wide eyed. "Jack?.." he took a step forward, and Jack could see Ana slightly peeping in, letting Gabriel do all the work. Jack snarled and took a step back of his own "Back off.". Gabe didn't take another step, at first. "Jack please..." He took another step towards- "I SAID BACK OFF!-" Jack screamed and growled, pulling his pistol from underneath his duster. It was pointed directly at Gabe. The said male swallowed thickly "Jack? What's wrong..". There was concern in Gabriel's eyes, the way he looked at Jack. The frown that was written on his face, it wasn't his usual one. All Jack saw though was...

_Pity_.

"What's wrong?" Jack snarled "Wouldn't you like to fucking know." He cocked the gun that was in his hand. Before Gabe could get another word in, Jack stopped him "Leave, Reyes. _Now_.". Gabe could see the that Jack's hands were shaking, he took it as the wrong thing. That Jack wouldn't hurt him, that he didn't want to.

Stupid Mistake. Gabe opened his mouth to say something but the words didn't make it out before two bullets embedded themselves into his chest. Tears began to pour down Jack's cheeks. There was such a deep regret playing in Jack's heart. He heard yells that were most likely Ana's but he didn't stick around to hear them. With a smooth and quick movement that a super soldier could only possess, he had the gun to his head in seconds and had shot. Ana had tried to call to Athena for help, to get Mercy. But it was two late. The two Commanders of Overwatch were already gone. To this day, nobody knows what happened, and no one ever will.


End file.
